


Under the Stars

by MrsWalkerWrites (Joyfulnerd)



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/MrsWalkerWrites
Summary: It's the summer after freshman year and after reuniting in Maine, Chris and Maggie spend some quality time reconnecting.





	Under the Stars

“That was the best seafood I’ve ever eaten,” Maggie says as she finishes the last bite of her fish taco. 

“This is Maine. Of course, it’s the best!” Chris boasts. Maggie rolls her eyes but laughs at her boyfriend. A contagious happiness sparkles in his blue eyes and Maggie feels warmth roll through her. It’s only been a month since their freshman year ended, but Maggie has missed him a lot. She’s missed his easy smile and the way he laughs at her terrible jokes, the tender way he looks at her when he thinks she doesn’t notice. She scoots down the picnic table bench toward him. Chris smiles and wraps an arm around waist, pulling her close. 

“It looks like there’s a campground not too far from here,” Zack says as he looks up from his phone. He flinches when he sees Chris press a kiss to Maggie’s temple. “So if you two are done canoodling,” he says sharply, “we can park there for tonight and head to New York in the morning. Sound good?”

Chris and Maggie slide apart and share a guilty look between them. Neither of them wants to add to the pain of Zack’s recent breakup. He’s been doing well, all things considered, but obviously it still pains him to see his friends happy and in love while he’s trying to get over Brandon.

“Sounds like a good plan, Zack,” Zig says. He shovels the rest of his corn chowder in his mouth, missing the momentary drama playing out around him.

Chris and Maggie chime in their agreement with Zack’s itinerary. The four of them clean up the remnants of their seaside lunch and climb back into the Volkswagen van. After an hour’s drive and a quick stop to buy firewood and snacks, they’re parked at a small family-run campground on the coast. Chris sets up a campfire and they spend the evening making s’mores, talking, and laughing around the fire. 

Long after the sun sets and as the fire starts to go out, Maggie grabs her pajamas and toiletry bag from the van.

“I’m gonna go get changed. Back in a bit,” she tells the boys and she heads off to the campground’s so-called comfort center. It’s a bit rustic but well appointed and before long Maggie is heading back to the campsite dressed in a pair of pink plaid pajama bottoms and one of Chris’s Hartfeld University Football sweatshirts that she’d nabbed from his room before going home for the summer. 

As she walks up to the campsite, she sees Chris dousing the campfire. 

“Hey there, Bear,” she calls out as she drops her bag on the picnic table. 

“Bear?” Chris asks. “Is that a new nickname you came up with for me? I’ll admit it’s better than Snuggle Sausage, but I’m a bit confused about the context.”

Maggie laughs and answers, “Bear like Bear Grylls. My own wild man keeping us warm and well fed, helping us survive in the wilderness.” She walks up and places her hands on Chris’s chest. He feels warm and solid under her hands. She relishes the feel of his muscles flexing as he laughs at her explanation.

“I think ‘Bear’ might be a bit much, Maggie” Chris says with a smile as he grips her waist, his large hands easily spanning her slim hips. “I just set up a campfire and I’m not sure s’mores constitutes being well fed.”

“Well, you’re wrong about s’mores and none of the rest of us knew how get the campfire going, so you are a wild man to me,” Maggie says.

Chris gently tucks a strand of Maggie’s dark hair behind her ear as she reaches up and cups his neck. She pulls him down for a kiss. His slight stubble scratches against her skin as Chris turns his head and deepens their kiss. Maggie sighs happily as the kiss ends.

“Speaking of the rest of us,” she murmurs quietly “where are the guys?”

“They turned in for the night,” Chris says as he rests his forehead against Maggie’s. “Thought they’d give us some time alone.”

“Well, that’s very thoughtful of them,” Maggie says and nestles against Chris’s chest.

“I grabbed a blanket since it’s kinda chilly,” Chris says quietly, “and I thought we could cuddle up and look at the stars. I think the map said there’s a beach not too far from here.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Chris drops a quick kiss on Maggie’s lips before turning to grab a blanket off the picnic table. The two of them set off through the campground. They walk hand in hand, talking quietly as they pass darkened campsites, tents, and RVs throughout the campground. Their shoulders brush together as they lean into one another. Eventually, they find a small sandy beach. Chris leads Maggie down toward to the edge of the water and wraps the blanket around them both as they settle into the sand. Maggie snuggles into Chris side.

“I’ve missed this,” she says quietly. “Talking and laughing with you. It’s only been a month, but it feels like so much longer.”

“I’ve missed it too. I’ve been working such long hours on the docks and it’s been a good distraction, but I’ve missed you so much, Maggie.” 

Maggie giggles, “Yeah. You made it pretty clear in that hedge maze just how much you’ve missed me when you suggested we have sex right then and there.”

“Hey, can you blame me,” Chris says with a laugh. He runs his fingers gently along the inside of Maggie’s thigh. “Besides, you’re the one who said it was thrilling.”

“Oh and it would have been,” Maggie agrees. “I’m down for a lot of things. You know that. A locked classroom late at night? Amazing and very thrilling. Alone in a car during a blizzard? Seriously hot. But those are one thing. In broad daylight at a beloved family attraction? A little too thrilling. You know?”

“I get it. We had a nice little interlude anyway.” Chris pulls Maggie closer before continuing. “And we’re alone now.” He waggles eyebrows teasingly at his girlfriend and ducks his head suck gently on her neck.

Maggie squirms and giggles. “Are we really though, Chris? We’re in the middle of a campground. There are campsites all around.”

“They’re not that close,” Chris whispers. “And I’ve just really,” he turns to kiss her temple, “really,” he cups the back of Maggie’s head and kisses her deeply on the mouth, “missed you.” Chris gathers Maggie into his arms and lifts her until she’s straddling him. 

Maggie is breathless from their kiss when she speaks. “Yeah, I can feel that.” She shifts and grinds down on his lap making Chris groan. Maggie leans forward to nip at Chris’s earlobe. “And I want you too, babe,” she breaths into his ear.

Chris moves swiftly, turning and leaning Maggie back onto the blanket. He kisses her deeply as he lays himself over her. He moves slowly, kissing her cheek, nipping at her jawline. His hands grip her hips tightly, pulling her into tighter alignment with his own body. Maggie sighs appreciatively and runs her fingers through Chris’s blonde hair. She notes distractedly that its longer than it was during school. She gives it a gentle tug and Chris grunts against her neck as his hips buck. Maggie smile at his response. Chris pulls up on the bottom edge of her sweatshirt.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you stole my sweatshirt,” Chris teases. 

“Well, here’s your chance to get it back…at least momentarily.” Maggie lifts her arms so Chris can pull the sweatshirt off. She shivers first from the cool night air and then again as Chris wraps his lips around one of her nipples. She gasps and feels Chris smiling against her skin.

“I’m saying it again,” he murmurs, “I’ve missed you so much, Maggie.”

“Stop saying. Keep showing,” she says through a moan as he kisses her other breast. 

Chris continues to moving down Maggie’s body at an unhurried pace. He takes his time as he places a series of warm wet kisses on her chest and her stomach, nipping at her soft skin. He slips his fingers into waistbands of her pajama bottoms and underwear and pulls them both off in one swift tug. As he rocks back on his knees, Chris gasps, “My god.”

“What?” Maggie says. Her voice tight with need.

“You, here in the moonlight. Maggie, you’re so beautiful,” Chris’s gaze is hungry and reverent at the same time. 

Maggie blushes. “You’re such a sweet talker,” she says.

“Nope. I’m just a truth teller,” Chris smirks at her. He lifts his own shirt off before unzipping his jeans and undressing before her. 

Maggie’s jaw drops and then she smiles and bites her lip as she takes in his athletic frame. Football practice has always kept Chris in good shape, but tonight he looks incredible. His shoulders are broader and his abs are tight and well defined in the moonlight. 

“Wow,” Maggie murmurs. “You look pretty amazing yourself, Chris. Pulling up lobster pots has done some very nice things for you. You look so hot, babe.” She grins when she sees Chris blush as he digs a condom out of his jeans pocket and slip it on.

Chris lays down beside Maggie and kisses her again as he slips his fingers between her legs.

“God. You weren’t kidding about missing me were you, Mags?” he whispers, his voice tinged with awe. Maggie moans in response and thrusts her hips up, eager for more contact. Chris kisses his way down Maggie’s chest, laving his tongue over her nipples.

“Chris, babe, this is amazing, but I really want you inside me, now, please,” Maggie gasps out desperately.

“As you wish,” Chris murmurs and positions himself over her. As he sinks down into her heat, he and Maggie moan in unison. Maggie wraps her legs around his waist and Chris buries his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Their gasping, shuddering breaths are all that’s heard as they move together. As Maggie feels herself nearing climax, Chris murmurs against her skin.

“Maggie, look at me” he says, his voice hoarse. He lifts his head and when Maggie opens her eyes, she sees him over her. His blue eyes are intense and filled with tenderness.

“I love you, Maggie. I love you so much.” As he says the words, Chris slips his hand between them and brings Maggie over the edge. She comes, crying out his name into the night air.

After a moment, still panting beneath him, Maggie whispers, “Your turn, babe.” She tightens her legs around his waist and lifts her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. When she reaches around him and draws her short nails down his muscular back, Chris comes with a shudder.

“I love you too, Chris,” Maggie whispers as she holds him.

Later, once again wrapped up in the blanket, Chris holds Maggie tight and kisses her sweetly.

“That was amazing, Maggie,” he says in a hushed voice.

“Mmm,” Maggie hums her agreement and snuggles closer. For a long while, they hold each other the dark, listening to the sound of the waves and enjoying the feel of holding each other again.

“Much as I’d love to stay right here,” Maggie murmurs sleepily, “I’m kinda freezing and we should probably go back to the van and get some sleep. Zack wanted to get an early start to New York.”

Chris agrees and the two of them dress in the moonlight, sharing contented looks with one another as they do. When they leave the beach, Chris wraps the blanket around them both, Maggie slips her arm around his waist, and they walk back to the campsite.

Arriving back at the van, Chris open the door and the two of them slip inside as quietly as they can.

“Where do you think we’re supposed to sleep?” Maggie whispers.

“We left you two lovebirds the bigger bed at the back,” Zack’s sleepy voice comes out of the darkness on their left.

“Oh, Zack,” Maggie says quietly, “You’re the sweetest.” She bends and presses a kiss to Zack’s tousled brown hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zack murmurs, “I may be heartbroken, but I’m not heartless.”

“You’re the best, man,” Chris says, squeezing Zack’s shoulder as they make their way to the back of the van. 

Together they climb into the “bigger” bed in the van. It’s still small for Chris’s frame, but they manage to make it work. Chris spoons Maggie from behind, draping an arm around her waist.

As Maggie curls up in her boyfriend’s arms, she sighs happily, “This is going to be the best summer ever.”


End file.
